


My Life

by KageNoNeko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageNoNeko/pseuds/KageNoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His thoughts were tormented enough by all he has been through, but he was never this tormented as he was now after the lost of his mentor for the past six years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life

He is after

All whom I trust.

He has succeeded

In killing

My godfather

In my fifth year.

Now he has put

A dark cloud

Over my education.

His plot killed

My mentor and headmaster.

Hogwart's future is grim

As is mine's.

I will stand up

And defeat him.

I will find out

Who else knows

Lord Voldermore's

Secret.


End file.
